To Be Broken
by thiscityofdelusion
Summary: Sam is 15 Dean is 19, Azazel has sent a couple of demons to test how stron Sammy is.
1. Dark and alone

**Hey guys. This is my first Fan fiction, so forgive me for the crappyness of it. **

**Sam is 15 and Dean is 19 **

**Oh, yeah none of the stuff from Supernatural is mine… this saddens me… *sigh* Oh if only. Btw, this applies to all the chapters**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

_**To Be Broken**_

_**Chapter 1: **__**Dark and lonely**_

_**drip.**_

_**drip**_

_**Drip-plop- **_**the first reality that hit him. Then other thing hit him like a bad hang over; Sam was sure his head was going to split open, his chest hurt every time he breathed in, practically every muscle in his body hurt, and probably the most important thing- He was cuffed to a pole, a cold one at that, metal, he guessed.**

**He pried his eyes open to find that he was in a dark room- too dark. Sam tried to say Dean, but in reality what came out was more of a whimper saying, " 'ean? He was all alone in the cold dark room, he scoffed at the thought that he, a 15 year old would be sitting here in this particular predicament.**

_**drip**_

_**drip**_

_**drip**_

**Sam let out a sigh, "Great." then he heard the door - the door he didn't even know was there- open, and the light that flooded in more than blinded him. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the light from flooding in.**

"**Sam?" questioned a very concern filled voice- Dean.**

"**Dean!" Sam tried to shout, as his eyes opened again, reveling two men and Dean. There were two men on either side of him, each holding the respective arm- Dean's hands must be cuffed to. They tossed Dean down the stairs that separated them, he tumbled down like a rag doll, probably because his hands were cuffed.**

**Sam struggled to stand up, still cuffed to the pole, "Dean-guh- are you okay? Dean!"**

"**Yeah- yeah I'm fine. Hey, sit back down, you look like hell." Dean said as he made his way closer to Sam with concern and guilt all over his face. Upon further inspection he asked, "What the hell happened to you?"**

**Sam tried, he really did, to remember- but he just couldn't, " I don't- I can't, uhg. What do what do you remember?" Tying to remember made Sam feel like he was going to barf, Dean noticed and didn't want to strain his little brother any more. "I was at the bar by the motel, I thought you were back at the motel, but when I got back you weren't there, I went looking for you they nabbed me. You were gone for a while, like 6 hours at least." He said with regret filling his green eyes, he was worried that Sam couldn't remember.**

**Maybe if Sam had more time he would've remembered how hw got there, but with Winchester's luck that was right when the door opened. The two large, muscular men from earlier trotted down the stairs. The one in front, that seemed to be the dominant one, waved his hand toward Dean as he walked over to Sam, " I'm taking the blond one with me, you cuff the other one up to this pole."**

"**Hey, nobody's taking any body anywhere, okay?" the response he got was a hard punch in the face, banging his head in the wall. Sa stood up to defend his brother, the Dominant guy jabbed him in his already injured ribs. Sam looked over to fin his brother was unconscious,**

**The dominant guy, Sam was going to call him Josh for now, uncuffed Sam and removed his arms away from the pole as the other guy cuffed Dean to the pole he had just been cuffed to. Josh pushed Sam by his arms up the stairs to the door, the door which was left open, allowing him to peek into it. It had a small metal tub with 3 buckets filled with water beside it and two metal chairs. **_**these guys must have some mysterious obsession with metal, that's not weird at all.**_

**Josh dragged Sam over to one of the metal chairs and sat him there, he flopped Sam's still cuffed hands behind the back of the chair. The other submissive guy brought in a black bock with two wires coming out of it, these two wires had a clip on the end, electrocution. **_**Great, that is just awesome.**_


	2. shoks

Chapter 2:

The submissive guy left Josh and Sam alone in the room, and Josh said in a teasing tone, "We're going to have us some fun now." Sam, was pretty sure he did not want to participate in anything this guy would consider fun. Josh smiled an evil smile that made Sam's stomach turn as Josh clamped on the clips on either of the chairs legs. Sam was nervous, he had been hurt tons of times before, but never electrocuted before, and he had heard it hurt like hell.

Josh walked back to the black box thing, it was used to control the electricity that would flow through his body soon, and turned the dial and pressed it in, as he did Sam saw his eyes flash black. Sam felt the white hot heat, no it wasn't just heat it was fire, like boiling water so hot it feels cold, flowing through his body.

It made him flex everywhere; his arms went rigid making the cuffs cut his wrists, his head flew back hitting the back of the chair with a sickening thud, and once it got there his head was just another place in contact with the metal, but none of that was what really scared him. What scared him was that he couldn't breath.

He didn't know how long it went in, although it felt like hours, all he knew is when it stopped he still couldn't breath. He tried to gasp, but it was to no avail. Josh was laughing now he walked over to Sam and said, "I bet I can make it even more fun."

Sam didn't even remotely like the idea of that. Josh yanked a still gasping Sam of the chair and stood him up, when he bent over Josh pushed him upright again. He grabbed one of the buckets of water and tossed it on Sam, the water was ice cold Sam started shivering. He supposed he looked somewhat like a puppy, gasping and shivering, _that wasn't embarrassing at all. _Josh forced him to sit back in the chair for another round. _Oh, joy._

Josh stepped closer and inspected him, as if to see what else he could do to inflict more pain, of course he found something. He moved closer and tried to take of Sam's shirt off, he couldn't because of the cuffs. Somehow Josh blamed this on Sam and was very frustrated with him. As he tore off the shirt Sam heard him mumbling something like, "I don't know why Azazel picked you … good for nothing… should've been me… supposed to break you, what the hell?"

_Who in the world was Azazel? Was he another demon?_ He would have to find out later because Joss had decided on another round only this time he was going to clip them on his feet, and turn the voltage down so that he wouldn't kill Sam. Sam was only aware for seconds before she passed out. He had a dream that wasn't really a dream it was actually a flash back to 10 years ago, when he was 5.

_It was right after Sam's first hunt, Sam had screwed up and broke his arm in the process. They were renting a house with Bobby because he had insisted in it. He was supposed to be in bed but he woke up to voices arguing, and Dean wasn't lying next to him like he was when he had fallen asleep._

_He was just outside the kitchen door, it was left ajar and he listened to his dad and Dean argue. He thought it was weird though, this was the first time he realized that a kitchen could actually be in a separate room._

_Dad- "What's wrong with him, huh?"_

_Dean- "Dad, he wasn't ready, you just-"_

_Dad- "Wasn't ready? You were ready when you were 4. He's 5 he should be ready, he was just acting like a little kid!" _

_Dean- "That's because he is a little kid!"_

_Dad- "Maybe he's just not a hunter. I don't even think he's my kid, there is something wrong with him. He's just not normal"_

_Sam made the mistake of hiccupping, because he was trying not to make noise as the tears fell silently down his cheek. Dean must have heard him because then he said, "Dad, Stop!" and he ran over to the door. Sam raced back to his room, as if running away from the person who said the things would make the things said go away._

_Dean followed behind Sam, Sam lied down on the bed and started sobbing. Dean came up behind him and sat beside him, putting his face next to his, rubbing his hands in small circles on Sam's back._

"_Hey bub look, I don't care what he says, okay? I don't. You're my brother, and that alone makes you awesome, but not just that, your smart, and I know you are strong. I don't care what you do, you could never do anything to make me quit loving you."_

Josh had continued the shock even after Sam had passed out. Once he was done with that he shook Sam to get him to wake up-that didn't work. He decided that he would just toss some water on the kid and take him back to the basement. The kid was through for today.

Josh left Sam slumped over next to Dean, he uncuffed Sam. He walked up the stairs and left them sitting there. Sam woke up seconds after he left, he didn't realize it bur he was crying still. He was shaking, and still his breaths took effort to pull in. He heard Dean call his name, " Sammy, Sammy, Come on man. You've got to snap out of it."

"huh?" Sam mumbled, he was now becoming more aware, now. " Sammy what happened? How did your shirt get off?" the next sentence Sam said was hushed and forced, " He- h-he t- took it off," He leaned back against the pole and let his dead fall against Dean, Sam was very cold now, he was shirtless, cold, and scared. The only thing that was keeping him aware was Dean's leather jacket was cold against his skin.

_Sam knew he was in for a long ride when Josh had thrown him down the stairs, he was no where near satisfied but he had left him down there anyway. That had to mean that he wasn't done. He wasn't sure he could make it another round of that, he only hoped Dean couldn't tell how spent he really was, he needed him to know he was strong too. _

_Dean watched his brother struggle to stay aware, he could only imagine what they had done to him, they needed to take his shirt off and he was soaking wet, what the hell? He knew that his brother was going to need all the energy he could scrounge up, if he could get any so he let his brother drift off into whatever his dreams were._

The night could have turned to day but they wouldn't have known. The only thing that could count time was the annoying drip of whatever stupid thing was dripping. Dean had noticed earlier that Sammy's breaths were not evening out like they normally did when someone was asleep. This worried him, but then what was there that wouldn't worry him?

Sam woke only because Dean adjusted his leather jacket, Sam head had been Resting on Dean's shoulder as he slept. He let his head hang forward and he grunted, reality slowly seeping into his mind. Damn, He wished he could plug the whole to wherever the leak was, but then again Dean was in the area of reality. Sam chose to open his eyes, not surprised by the darkness, the drip, or even his shaking body, because he remembered that last round of shock.

" Hey Sleeping Beauty, how's it going?" Sam heard his brother say jokingly, He wished he could get closer to Dean, he was so warm. As he wished he thought about having to go back with Josh, the thought made him sick to his stomach, he was sure he was going to puke he felt it coming. _Crap, I don't want to sit in my own puke, I should probably aim it over there._ Sam reasoned, he tried to aim- if that was even possible to do, projectile vomiting, that is awesome- but he couldn't. It didn't land where he intended it to, it landed right on the other side of him, the one away from Dean.

"Hey, You okay Sam? You know I always said you should work on your projectile vomiting skills? Here let me just…" Dean Said as he scooted over and pulled Sam with him. Sam let out a small whimper as Dean grabbed him by his mid-section to pull him away from the vomit. He apologized as he found another place to pull him by, after Dean had pulled him farther away. He stopped, muttered something, and lifted Sam's shirt up and felt each of his ribs, looking for broken ones. Sam bit his lip to contain the huge protest he had to this, it hurt like hell, but of course it was nothing like when he was electrocuted.

" you've got at least 5 broken ones. Please, tell me what he did, what happened?" Dean nearly begged from Sam. Sam was fumbling with the words but nothing seemed to be working right and all he could get out was, "H-he, I-it, the she- they-ugh it was- Josh, he- uhh-" Sam then started sobbing then in shear terror from thoughts that came to him. Dean, again, gave up on finding out what had happened, for now he would have to be satisfied with just knowing that, for now, Sammy was right here by his side.


	3. Dislocated

**Sorry but I might not be able to post another chapter for another couple of days or so because of end of the year testing.**

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1, sadly… *pouts***

**Chapter 3: ****Dislocation**

Of course thoughts like that could never stay in Dean's mind could they? Sam's head was wedged between Dean's shoulder and head, on the cape of his neck, Sam seemed to go from 15 years old to a little boy again. Dean could deal with that. Just as Sam got his sobbing under control Josh walked back into the room, that's what Sam had called him at least.

Sam heard Josh come down the steps once again, he unconsciously pressed closer to Dean as he heard it. Josh grabbed Sam up by his arm and yelled something at him, he looked at the puke and mumbled something about Sam being a stupid kid. Josh he let go of Sam's arm and leaned over and uncuffed Dean. Josh was still holding Dean's wrists and Josh was a really, really strong demon and Dean was a reasonably strong 15 year old hunter. Dean still struggled to get free, but to no avail, Josh slammed his head into the wall.

Sam stared at his unconscious brother laying on the floor, to Sam Dean was way stronger than he would ever be, and now he was lying helplessly on the floor. That sucked. Josh grabbed Sam, again, by his upper arm, and dragged him up the stairs. The trip up the stairs was excruciating; His already aching ribs were getting worse, His head which he no longer had the energy to hold up was beating against each step, but he could also feel his shoulder slowly being pulled out of the socket, and with a final sickening POP his shoulder popped out of place.

Once they got to the top of the stairs the gadgets in Sam's brain began to turn, he realized that with his dislocated shoulder getting electrocuted would be about 20 times worse. _Well, this is perfect, the day just keeps on getting better and better. How did I get this luck?_ Josh took note of Sam's shoulder and kind of chuckled at it, evil creepy chuckles, eww, Sam really hated those.

Josh half lifted half slung Sam onto the chair, or was it the other chair, _Why the hell is there two chairs?_ Sam wouldn't have time to ponder on this because that was right when Josh smashed that stupid little button in that stupid little black electrocution box thing. Sam was ready for the shock he was going to get, or he thought he was, apparently he wasn't. Because this time was much worse than the first, it had every effect of the first time plus his shoulder was on fire, more than on fire. It was like a fire inside of him that he couldn't stop and his body didn't numb. It was the worse pain he had felt in a long time.

As he was hoping and praying it would stop, and he felt one single tear cascade toward the floor from his face, he wished he could wipe it away. He knew he was weak and he didn't want Dean to know, of course he couldn't because his arms were being held in place be an unbearable force.

Once it stopped Sam was very happy, granted he would have been a bit more happy if he could breath or if his shoulder, ribs, and legs were not really sore, but he was still happy it was over. The bucket Josh had used last time had been filled back up, that was just great. Josh drug the bucket over to Sam, the water sloshing as he did, and smiled at Sam again. He grabbed Sam again, thank God not by the upper arm, and he looked at Sam, as if pondering what to do next.

Then Josh decided on something, Sam didn't know what but he knew he had decided something for sure, he pulled Sam up by his hair and stood him up. He picked up the bucket that he had just dragged next to him, and then he then threw the water on Sam's now rugged, shivering, and thin frame. Sam expected to be electrocuted once again like last time, but that would just be boring for Josh, now wouldn't it?

He then took off his belt, now Sam was a son of a disciplinarian and he had he's share of lashing, but this guy- he was ruthless. Sam was wet and that also made it worse, but the guy had him leaning over and he kept on going, metal clasp toward Sam. He could feel the deep gashes it was making on his back, they hurt like hell.

It went on for a while and then Josh stopped, but he wasn't done, and to Sam that he would never be over. Josh then preceded to take his belt and put it around Sam's neck and put the blood soaked belt through the buckle and pulled it tight, choking Sam. Sam gasped and started making gurgling sounds, that's when the edges started going fuzzy, then gray, then black. Finally he succumbed to the darkness, he welcomed it. He didn't have a dream or a flashback this time, he just was in darkness.

When he woke he was, once again in the basement with Dean only was not cuffed anymore, he felt Dean gently shaking his shoulder, only it didn't feel gentle to him because of his shoulder. He moaned and tried to reach up with his other to swat Dean's hand away, Dean moved his hand away and waited for Sam to wake up, as he did Dean said, " Come on buddy… there you go, okay… hey could you tell me where you're hurt the most, okay bud?"

"My shoulder- uhh, I think, I think that it's dislocated." Sam said , a bit unsteadily. Dean nodded and moves Sam's arm at a ninety degrees and then moved it toward his chest and Dean used his other hand to brush Sam's Hair out of his face and said, " okay buddy, this is going to really hurt, alright?" Sam nodded quickly, he had never had his shoulder relocated in all 15 years of his life so he had never had anybody trick him when they popped it back into place. "One-" and then Dean pulled it outward and Sam gasped a little.

Dean was worried about what else had happened to Sammy and he'd have to figure it out pretty quickly. "Hey- hey, Sammy is there anywhere else that is hurt?" Sam seemed to ponder the question, he didn't seem to fully aware of anything, he pointed to his back. Dean pulled Sam forward and Sam was now being supported by Dean's chest , Dean felt over Sam's back feeling the deep gashes along his now thin back. Dean gasped internally, for Sam's Sake, he felt Sam draw closer to him as he felt the gashes, Sam's back was drenched in blood. Dean felt Sam drifting, the kid needed some sleep, hell the kid needed food, water ( not that he didn't have enough on his body) sunlight, a doctor, and to be out of here, but sleep he could give Sam. Dean shrugged off his jacket and pressed it as gently Against Sam's back, he felt Sam shrink away as he did so.

Dean knew he needed to look for a way out, he decided to let Sam sleep during this time, he sat him down on his stomach, leaving his now blood soaked jacket an Sam's back. He walked around in the dark room, feeling around the wall, then he found it- a window, a locked window, but still a window. He tried to push it open, it didn't budge. He looked around to find something to help pry it open with, he found a small pipe. He was having awesome luck recently, excusing the fact that ,you know he was in the basement of some evil demon bastards hang out, and his brother had God knows what done to him, and Sam was laying on the floor, bleeding possibly to death, and of course there was that little fact of any moment josh could come back down. So, excusing all that his luck was good. He worked on the window for a long time until Josh came down, then he ran over to stand in between Josh and Sammy, ready to beat the living shit out of Josh if he even tried to breath on Sammy.

" Now, little boy, You are not the one I am here for so move away from that scrawny little brat behind you." He said Dean took note of Joshes jet black eyes. " you sick perv., you are not getting anywhere near him, I am going to kill you, you evil son of a bitch." Josh charged Dean then, Dean had decided to drop the pipe, he wouldn't risk loosing it. So Josh slammed right into Dean and Dean fought back, as much as he could, but he _was_ having hand-to-hand combat with a _frigin_ Demon. Dean knew that Josh would win but he had to try, but he would use his time wisely, he would work on the window while Sam was away. Josh finally slammed the back of Dean's head into the wall as Dean tripped over a now waking Sam, _about time_.

Josh grabbed am up by the same arm he had dislocated earlier, disappointed to find it was now re-located. Josh was now tiered of the electrocution tactic he had a new idea now. _Josh with an idea, doesn't that sound fun?_


	4. Sizzle

**Here is chapter 4, I hope I am not doing to bad… I have a bad habit of being very board with my writing… Random but what If when I have my kid I named my kid Jude as in "Hey Jude" you know the Beatles, my friend loves them. :[ **

**Any who, The same old disclaimer applies here, I sit as sadness fills me…Right here goes nothing**

**Chapter 4:**** Sizzle**

Sam was sitting in the seat that Josh had set him in before he left the room, he let his head slide haphazardly on his chest, the only reason he ended up pulling his head away is when he started choking from that position, and even then he just moved it to the right. Sam practically jumped out of his skin when Josh open the door, he had a few recognizable objects with him; that old bucket that Sam was now convinced was stalking him, another bucket which wasn't filled with water but with sticks of various sizes, a lighter- the flippy kind-, and a foot long, hollow, metal cylinder._ Crap Sam, even in his current state of mind, knew what this meant._

Sam tried to get up, because obviously he didn't want to be branded. Josh laughed as Sam fell to the floor. He tossed Sam back into the chair after he had lit the little sticks in the bucket, then he walked over to the water bucket. Sam was still wet from last time, but Josh liked to have things fresh, so he tossed the other bucket on him anyways, he wanted Sam to hear his own skin sizzle, _mm toasty,_ he thought. He licked his lips as he reached down for the pipe, there was a lot of extra pipe sitting around this place, and stuck it into the fire, he waited until it was orange on the rim of it, Sam was freaking out and for good reason to.

Josh saw that Sam was riggeling, trying to get free from the new grasp josh had of his wrists, he would not have this kid squirming around. He took the pipe and smashed it against Sam's mid-back, Steam flowed off it and it made a sizzle, like meat frying. Sam felt it in his back, it was not the same as the electrocution, that was inside of you this was on the outside and it kept on persisting, wouldn't leave. He smelled his own flesh burning, this time he screamed, it was that kind of pain.

Josh repeated this about 7 times on various locations on his lower and upper back, then he decided to look for some new meat. What he chose was Sam's upper thigh, he pulled Sam's short up until he was greeted by Sam's boxers, which he also pushed back just a bit, he knew that this area was very sensitive. He then took his newly heated pipe into the skin there, Sam leaned forward pressing into Josh only to quickly pull away, tears started pooling in the boys eyes, making him seem 10 years younger. Then they started slipping down his cheek, his lip was now bleeding from biting it.

Josh had done the same thing to the same area a couple of times, he had actually made a smiley face, and then done it to the other side. Josh was tiered now, he decided he would give the kid the illusion of sleep, he sat Sam on the first step. Dean ran up to his brother right as he slumped over, he held him by his shoulders and tried to shake his, as soon as he did he regretted it. Sam looked up with terror filled eyes, his dirty face streaked with tears, and Dean could see him for the first time in forever because of the light that seeped through the door.

Dean realized he could use this light to his advantage, he looked at Sam's back to check the gashes, what he found horrified him. He tried not to gasp, to embarrass Sammy, but he saw the brand that Josh had made. He looked for them elsewhere and Sam unconsciously cover his thigh right below his crotch, Dean looked at Sam in the eyes trying to be reassuring, " Sammy please let me look, I have to make sure that you are okay." Sam winced as he let Dean pull up his pants, although Dean didn't gasp Sam saw his face.

Dean carried his little brother down the steps and toward the window, it was almost done, he grasped the window and gave it one pull up, and it opened. He lifted Sammy up and practically shoved him out the window, he follow right behind Sam. He shut the window as far as he could behind him and looked back to realize that he left his jacket, _Dad's gonna kill me_, oh well that is not what mattered right now. He stood up and pulled his shirt off and put it on Sammy, it was alarming how big it was on him, then pulled Sammy up behind him, his arm around Dean's shoulder, Dean was holding most of his wait now.

In front of them was a road, a few cars passed by them they got a few weary looks from some of the drivers. Dean wanted to get as far away from Josh as possible, so they turned to the right and started out on the road. Sam tried to carry most of his own weight, it was not easy to tell how much Sam was holding of his own weight because he was so malnourished. For awhile Sam walked leaning on Dean with his arm around his shoulder, he was sure Dean didn't think about his short chafing the brands on his thigh, but they were hurting more and more with every step. Dean did notice when Sam changed his gait, avoiding letting his legs touch, that's when he realized it. "Hey you think you might want to teak a break for awhile?" He knew they didn't have awhile or anytime at all, but his little brother was not going to make it like this much longer.

They sat down near the road but not in plain view, in case Josh or his minion came back. Dean sat resting on a tree, Sam had fallen asleep on the same tree beside Dean but was now curled up into a small ball, head resting in Dean's lap. He didn't mind it at all, if anything it was comforting, he knew Sammy would be embarrassed if he found out that was how he fell asleep. Without thinking Dean started fumbling with Sam's hair, brushing it out of his face, Dean couldn't tell if it was sweat or the water that covered the kids face. Sam started trembling again, only this time very violently Dean had to hold him down to keep him from hurting himself. Sam's face looked like a little kid scared of the monster under his bed, he started breathing really quickly.

Dean knew not to shake the kid because of what happened last time, so he put his hand on the kids shoulder and said quietly, " Hey buddy, It's okay, it's only a dream, I'm right here you need to wake up for me okay, I'm right here." Sam's eyes didn't flutter open, they burst open and the eyes that shone were scared, Dean tried to get Sam to calm down, but he seemed to be looking all around, trying to spot something not there Sam said very frightened, " please don't hurt me, please-" to no one in particular, and then he burst into tears, slouched over on his knees. Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulder and pulled his face up to see him, he looked into Sam's eyes and said, " Listen to me, nobody is ever going to hurt you again, not while I am around." He wished his brother was a little kid and could believe that 24/7 again, but for now Sam was assured.

They started out walking again, only this time Dean was carrying almost all of Sam's weight he had his arm wrapped around Sam's waist and under his armpit, this was the only way he could carry Sam; fireman style was out his ribs were already broken and didn't need more stress, the kind like a baby was out for two reasons 1 Sam wouldn't let him and 2 that would hurt his back, but even this way hurt his back, but it gave him _some_ dignity at least. They walked like that for a few miles, it got dark out and fewer cars passed by. Then Sam passed out, and Dean was _now_ carrying his full weight, _damn, this kid needs to eat, _thought Dean. Dean tried not to drag Sammy anymore that he was already, then a car pulled over, the first one to. Dean considered hiding, like Jon had taught him to, but then he saw it was a young man in a marines uniform, not to muscular to over power him but enough so you knew that he was actually a marine.

He walked up to the pair, noting the older looking ones defensive posture he held his hands up, palms out. He said to the boy, " Hey, do you guys need a lift to anywhere? I was just passing and I noticed you two." Dean looked aver the guy once more assessing him. "sure." he replied to the young man. Dean and Sam both got into the back. The guy glanced back a few times, "where you headed?" he asked already knowing the answer, " Away." the young man nodded and said, " I'm Matt… I was heading over to my house…" Dean was skeptical, he really didn't have time to be skeptical, Sam needed some medical attention, of course they couldn't go to a hospital because then Josh could find them.

"Dean, and this is Sam." He said as his brother started to stir a bit, Dean was slightly uncomfortable being shirtless in a stranger's car, _gosh I can only imagine how Sammy felt._ " If you want, there is a t-shirt in the bag under you're feet." Said Alex seeing the kids discomfort. Dean threw in the t-shirt and noticed Sam shivering again, Sam was laying on the back bench seat, his head in Dean's lap. Dean leaned in toward Sam's face and tapped his shoulder once more, Sam woke this time, not as scared as before, but still frightened, " Hey Sammy, nice to see you up, we are in a car with this guy named Alex, alright?"

Sam sat up all the way, not letting his back touch the seat, he pointed at Dean's shirt that he was wearing, "You want it back now?" He asked, and Dean shook his head no. Sam leaned against the window and drifted, once more, to sleep. Alex looked back at the boy, already knowing the answer he asked, "He alright?" Dean didn't respond with anything but a glare, " well, if you tell me what is wrong could help patch him up…" Alex tried, Dean's hope peaked, "I'd appreciate that."

"How old are you guys?" Alex asked, he asked a lot of questions, not too many though.

"I'm 19, he's 15." Dean said pointing to Sam at the appropriate time. Alex was half shocked have saddened, he wondered how they got on the road. "So, about your brother…" Dean nodded, he was becoming more comfortable with this guy, " He's got a minimum of 5 broken ribs, uhh some-some uh burns and some gashes that are kind of deep, and God knows what else." Alex cringed at that. They were getting closer to the small 2 bedroom house that Alex lived at, " I could take care of most of that, I'm guessing you guys don't want a hospital… you want to crash at my place for awhile?" He said, trying to sound lax. Dean nodded.

Dean was supposed to be watching Sam while Dad was on a hunt, he would be gone a month, Dean guessed that Jon hadn't gotten back yet and he had some time to take care of Sammy before they had to get back. Alex opened the door for Dean and Dean came out with Sam, he followed Alex into his house, Alex opened the door to the guest bedroom and let them in. "Set him on the bed, I'll go get some stuff for him." Dean gently lied Sam down on his stomach and patted his back, "It's gonna be alright, I swear."


	5. Chose You

**Hi yall, this is chapter 5. I hope I can post again soon, I try to get everything done during the weekend, so here it goes…**

**Disclaimer remains, this is very upsetting.**

**Chapter 5: **

Dean wasn't sure if he could really trust this Alex guy, but he needed Sammy to think that he did because he needed to be reassured. Dean wouldn't let this guy near Sam with out him around, that was for sure, but Sam needed some help and this guy was giving them it for free.

Alex Walked back into the room with a first-aid kit. He looked over at the boys and walked over to them. "I'm going to need you to take off his shirt…" Dean had been dreading this moment the whole time, he leaned toward Sam's face and said, "Hey buddy, I am going to have to take off your shirt okay, as soon as we are done we'll put it back on." then he pulled off Sam's shirt. Sam woke up suddenly, his eyes were wide open and he was shaking really bad.

Alex backed away for a second and let Dean talk to his brother, " Hey kiddo, it's alright, we're going to patch you up, we just need to take off your shirt okay?" Sam nodded quickly, Dean signaled for Alex. He came over and looked at the kids back, it was real bad ,Alex sighed and reached into his little first-aid kit. He dressed all of Sam's gashes and put an ointment on his burns, Alex knew from personal experience that getting branded was not fun.

He then wrapped a ace bandage around Sam's mid-section. "Is there anywhere else that needs to be fixed?" Alex asked and Dean hesitantly pulled up Sam's shorts and showed Alex the burns there to. Alex nodded and also took care of that to, all the time Alex could see Dean's critical eyes watching him. After Alex was done patching up Sammy he asked Dean, "Is there anyone that you want to call?" Dean shook his head and sat back down next to his brother in a chair. Alex left the room to go make some food for them.

Dean looked at his shivering brother, Dean put Sam's shirt back on him and put a couple of blankets on him, but Sam wasn't shivering because he was cold, but because he was scared. Dean scanned the room and saw a couple of knifes laying around, he walked over to them and he picked them up, there were 3, he took 2 and stashed them on his ankle the other he stuck in his belt, Sam woke up and saw Dean doing that, he was instantly scared. "D'n? what's wrong?" He asked, Dean walked closer to him and said, "Nothing, I am just collecting them so nobody gets hurt." Sam nodded vaguely.

Dean sat in the chair he was in earlier and asked Sam one last time, " Sam, could you tell me what happened while you were up there?" Sam looked down at his hands, embarrassed, " well, I can't remember before you came… but after you were there he- he, the first time he electrocuted me, umm once dry and once wet, and then he choked me with his belt and hit me with it-" Dean looked at Sam's neck and saw the red marks around his scrawny little neck, Sam was starting to choke up now " and he also used this pipe to- he use a pipe to brand me where you saw." Sam told the events in a detached manner, Dean was pissed, _some jackass had _electrocuted_ Sammy?_

Sam thought that Dean was pissed at him, "I'm sorry, I tried not to let him. I swear I tried." Sammy started sobbing after the last statement,_ Damn everything I do upsets him, stupid me_. " Hey-hey, it's okay bub, I was just pissed that someone would do that to you. You did great, you were really brave, okay?" Sam looked up from the heap of blankets that were on him, "Really?" He asked, Dean chuckled, "Really."

Alex knocked on the door and walked in the room hesitantly, "I've got some food for you." Alex said and Dean walked over to grabbed both of the plates and handed one to Sam. Sam dug in, but Dean took his time eating, keeping an eye on Alex. "So, once Sam gets better, where are you two headed?" Dean glanced at Alex, what was he implying? "back to the motel we were staying at." Alex nodded, approving.

That night Sam was already asleep, Dean hadn't left his post the whole day. Sam started shaking and shivering, Dean crawled into the little bed and whispered, "It's alright buddy, shh you're okay, you're okay."

The days carried on like that, Dean watching his brother and Alex, Alex keeping hi bound, Sam sleeping, having nightmare and waking up frightened, Dean Crawling in his bed and telling him it was okay. Finally, about 2 weeks since they met Alex, Dean felt it was time to take Sam back, before Jon got back From his hunt. Dean walked up to Alex and handed him one of the knives he had taken, it was a measure of trust, Alex knew that. "Hey-uhh, you think you could give us a lift back to our old motel?" Dean asked quietly, trying not to wake Sammy up. Alex nodded and pointed to the table Sam was sitting at, his head slumped over, asleep, "I'll check his back one more time, okay?"

Dean walked over to his brother and pulled his shoulders back, he put his head close to Sammy's ear and told Sam what they were going to do. Alex looked over Sam and the gashes on his back were closing up and his ribs were doing better, and for the first time in forever, he could breath.

Once they got to the motel Sam was exughsted, Dean slung him over his shoulder, remembering when he wasn't able to do this. He stuttered and said, " Well, yeah- thanks for that, you know?" Alex smiled and handed Dean a small slip of paper, "That's my number, if you ever need anything, you could call me, alright?" Dean smiled and nodded, then he carried Sam into the motel, he found the key in his pocket. Once he got Sam in the bed he tossed his the other two knives into his bag, then he got some real sleep for the first time in a long time.

Dean slept in the same bed as Sam, trying to help with the nightmares. Sam woke up and Sam told Dean what Josh had said. The one part that rattled around in his mind was "Why would Azazel choose you?"

_Azazel choose you._

_Azazel?_

_Azazel chose Sam?_

**The End, sooo how was it? Was it really bad?**


End file.
